1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slip-preventing device for a tire that is attached to the tire of an automobile or the like so as to prevent the tires from slippage on a snow-covered road or a frozen road in winter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of tire chains are supplied to improve a slip preventing or traction effects of normal tires. Generally, it is very laborious and takes much time to fit the conventional tire chains on the tires. Such work is very complicated and troublesome for users who handle the tire chains once or twice a year. Attaching the tire chains needs much time for such users. Particularly, the fitting work becomes more difficult under bad condition such as the work on a snow-covered road. Moreover, the attaching work is very hard for users who are weak such as women or the like.